Still Standing
by owner of a lonely heart
Summary: Harry bekommt Besuch. Draco hat ein Problem. Etwas scheint sich verändert zu haben. Und was haben die Waldfeen damit zu tun? Die Welt ist im Wandel... [ok, lassen wir das ] Um Reviews wird gebeten. :8]
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer: Gehört leider alles nicht mir. Außer die Waldfeen. Der Rest dürfte das Eigentum von unserer geschätzten J. K. Rowling sein ._seufz.

_Warnings: Im Moment noch keine. höhö. ;-)_

_Summary: Harry ist wach.(die ist ja noch besser als die draußen! _beeindruckt die Augenbrauen hochzieh_ xD_

_Pairings: Eigentlich keine. Also kommt eben drauf an, ob ich mich dazu überwinden kann, weiterzuschreiben, was natürlich auch ein wenig von den Reviews abhängt, die ich krieg, ne? hehe_

wie wild mit dem Zaunpfahl herumfuchtel

_Nee im Ernst jetzt, das ist meine erste Fanficion, die ich veröffentliche, deshalb würd ich einfach mal gerne wissen, ob es überhaupt jemanden gibt, dem die Story (welche Story? setzt das nicht wenigstens ein Minimum an Handlung voraus?...) gefällt. _

_A/N: Ich hab den HbP nicht miteinbezogen. Also bitte nicht wundern._

_(Danke für den Tip, __Grindeloh!Hab mich riesig über deinen Review gefreut! ))_

**Still Standing**

Unheimlich flackernde Lichter tanzten durch das Dunkel der Nacht auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts.

Auf einem Fenstersims in einem der Türme des Schlosses saß, die Arme um die Knie geschlungen, ein Junge mit strubbeligen schwarzen Haaren und leuchtenden grünen Augen und beobachtete den alljährlichen Tanz der Waldfeen zur Begrüßung des Frühlings.

Das unruhige Licht wurde von seinen runden Brillengläsern reflektiert und verbarg so seine funkelnden Seen.

Es war zu einem Ritual geworden für den Jungen-der-lebt.

Alle Jahre wieder ließ er sich von den kleinen Waldwesen verzaubern, die aus bisher unbekanntem Grund den neuen Lenz willkommen hießen.

Es war im ersten Jahr gewesen, als er sie in einer einsamen Nacht entdeckt hatte.

Mit niemandem hatte er dieses Geheimnis geteilt, das er nun schon das siebte mal genoss.

Plötzlich bemerkte er einen Schatten, der sich in der Nähe der tanzenden Lichter kaum merklich bewegte.

Harry hätte dem keinerlei Bedeutung beigemessen, wenn nicht zufällig für einen kurzen Moment ein unruhiges Licht ein seidiges silbernes Glänzen enthüllt hätte.

Es gab nur einen, den er mit Silber in Verbindung brachte.

Und das trug nicht gerade zur Verbesserung seiner momentanen Gemütsverfassung bei...

Was zum Teufel trieb der ungekrönte Eisprinz der Slytherin mitten in der Nacht außerhalb des Schlosses?

Die Beziehung der beiden Antagonisten hatte sich in den letzten Jahren nicht unbedingt verbessert.

Der einzige Unterschied bestand wohl darin, dass sie sich weniger mit magischen Attacken das Leben schwer machten, sondern mehr auf körperliche Auseinandersetzungen setzten.

Doch der Gryffindor war im Moment nicht in der Stimmung über ihre ewigen Streitereien nachzugrübeln. Mit knirschenden Gelenken erhob und streckte er sich.

Der letze Gedanke, der ihm im Kopf herumschwirrte war, dass er Malfoy in nächster Zeit wohl etwas im Auge behalten sollte, was, wie er mit einem leichten Schmunzeln dachte, wahrscheinlich kein Problem werden dürfte.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief er ein.

Hätte er gewusst, was ihn in den nächsten Wochen noch erwarten würde, hätte er sich wohl nicht so beruhigt in Orpheus' Arme begeben.

_END?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Still Standing**

Chapter 1: Nächtlicher Besuch

_Disclaimer wie im Prolog._

_Nur noch 'ne kleine Anmerkung: Ich lass den HbP außer acht. Also nicht wundern. Danke für den Tip, Grindeloh! )_

_Grindeloh: Danke für den Tip (s.o.)! Hab mich riesig gefreut! Mein erstes Review... _begeistert bin_ Ich hoffe, du liest weiter! )_

_Soma Belenus: Freut mich wahnsinnig, dass du meinen Stil magst! _blush _ Werd mir deine Idee mal durch 'n Kopf gehen lassen. Das Geheimnis wird ja (hoffentlich... chrmchrm...) bald gelüftet. Also, ich hoffe, du freust dich! ;-)_

_xXjuchanXx: Danke schön. ) werd mich bemühen._

nochmal alle knuff _nun denn... lasst die Spiele beginnen!_

Plötzlich explodierten Farben vor seinen Augen und ein leises Lachen fand den Weg in sein Ohr.

Harry schreckte hoch und starrte ins Dunkel des Schlafsaals.

"Was in Godrics Namen war das?", flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten.

Er lauschte auf die regelmäßigen Atemzüge seiner schlafenden Freunde, was das einzige war, das die Stille durchbrach, und versuchte, seinen Atem zu beruhigen.

Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich heftig, während er sich seine schweißnassen Haare aus der Stirn strich.

Langsam ließ er sich zurück in sein Bett sinken als er plötzlich im Augenwinkel etwas Beunruhigendes wahrnahm.

Zum zweiten mal in dieser Nacht fuhr er auf und schreckte mit einem zischenden Einatmen zurück.

Direkt vor dem Jungen-der-seltsamerweise-bis-jetzt-überlebt-hatte stand die perlweise Gestalt eines Geistes, der ihn unheilverkündend angrinste.

Es war ein dürrer alter Mann, dessen Haare in einem Kranz um seinen Kopf herum wild abstanden und dessen Augen den Gryffindor mit einem durchdringenden Blick fixierten.

"Was...!", krächzte der Junge-der-gerade-zu-tode-erschreckt-worden-war und ein entsetzt/verwirrter Ausdruck machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

_Ich bitte untertänigst um Verzeihung, den jungen Herr aus seinem wohlverdientem Schlaf gerissen zu haben., _erklang eine sarkastische Stimme im Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen.

Dieser starrte den Geist vor ihm entgeistert (Anmerkung des Autors: hehe) an, welcher das Haupt schieflegte und ihn aufmerksam ansah.

_Vielleicht sollte ich mich ersteinmal vorstellen...? _

_Mein Name is Darragh Evans. Du findest mich in deinem Stammbaum, wenn du dir die Mühe machst._

"Öhm... ich... wer...? Was? EVANS?". Dem Grünäugigen fielen beinahe ebenjene aus dem Kopf.

"Mein Gott!"

_Grandpa reicht. Danke trotzdem., _ein schiefes Grinsen zierte das Gesicht des Mann mit den knubbeligen Knien.

Harry saß mit offenem Mund in seinem Bett und versuchte zu begreifen, dass sich hier vor seiner Schlafstätte anscheinend sein Großvater befand.

"Dann... dann bist du der Vater meiner Mutter? Aber was machst du hier? Ich... ich versteh nicht ganz..."

_Der Reihe nach: ja, woher bei Salazar soll ich das wissen und ja, das schien mir auch so._

_Andere Fragen können wir ja wohl wann anders besprechen, oder, _er betrachtete interessiert seine Fingernägel und erinnerte den jungen Gryffindor damit sehr an einen gewissen Slytherin.

Doch bevor er seinen Gedanken aussprechen konnte, war der Geist verschwunden.

Vorsichtshalber sah sich Harry noch einmal genau im Gryffindorschlafsaal um, bevor er sich äußerst irritiert zurück in seine Kissen warf.

Er war tatsächlich wieder allein.

Nein, natürlich war er nicht allein, korrigierte er sich in Gedanken.

Schließlich sind die anderen noch da. ... Stop! _...bei Salazar..._? Das war es doch gewesen, was sein Großvater- er schauderte. Daran konnte er sich nicht gewöhnen.-gesagt hatte, oder?

Und war der Vater seiner Mutter nicht ein Muggel gewesen?

Das passte doch alles nicht zusammen!

Wo war er da nur wieder reingeraten...

Der Junge-der-eigentlich-schon-längst-tot-sein-sollte vergrub seinen Kopf in den Händen und seufzte leise.

Wie sollte er denn jetzt bitte wieder einschlafen, fragte er sich beinahe entrüstet.

Unzählige Fragen schwirrten durch sein Gehirn, während er sich die Haare raufte und verzweifelt versuchte, ebendieses zu leeren.

Wie das so war, erinnerte er sich später nicht mehr daran, wie und wann er eingeschlafen war, aber es gab einige Indizien, die darauf hinwiesen, dass der Schlaf ihn irgendwann doch wieder übermannt und Harry Potter eine traumlose weitere Nacht bescherte hatte.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Der Morgen kam, plötzlich und brutal.

Snapes Liebling stöhnte selbstmitleidig, als er sich aus seinem Bett wälzte, um sich dem neuen Tag gryffindormäßig zu stellen.

"Du fiehft ja frecklif auf, Mann!",rief Ron ihm zähneputzend von der Tür zum Badezimmer zu.

"Ein Kompliment am Morgen vertreibt Kummer und Sorgen...", knurrte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor und streckte sich, wobei seine Gelenke ungesund knackten und knirschten.

Seamus und Dean waren anscheinend schon beim Frühstück, denn ihre Schlafstätten waren leer.

Die Vorhänge vor Nevilles Bett waren zugezogen, weswegen Harry annahm, dass er noch schlief.

Ohne Vorwarnung kam die Erinnerung an seinen Besuch von dieser Nacht zurück.

Schnell sah er sich im Zimmer um, stellte fest, dass niemand mehr im Raum war und tat den Geist stirnrunzelnd als Traum ab.

Die Klassenbeste vom Dienst wartete schon ungeduldig im Gemeinschaftsraum der Löwen auf ihre zwei Trödler.

Wie das Klischee es verlangt, genoss ein Drittel des Goldenen Trios das Frühstück bei einem guten Buch, ein anderes stopfte so viel Essen in sich hinein, als ob es bis nächste Woche nichts mehr geben würde, während das letzte erstaunt einen gewissen blonden Slytherin beobachtete.

Was war denn mit Malfoy los? Der war doch sonst immer der umschwärmte Mittelpunkt des Schlangentisches.

Der jüngste Malfoyspross saß allein an einer Ecke seines Haustisches und stocherte in seinem Essen.

"Harry?"

Wie der Grünäugige überrascht feststellte, schien der Blonde von Zeit zu Zeit zusammenzuzucken.

Er sah richtiggehend paranoid aus, bemerkte der Gryffindor verwirrt.

"Harry!"

Was war denn mit dem passiert?

"HARRY!", brüllte ihm eine doch etwas angesäuerte Hermine ins Ohr und ließ ihn zusammenzucken.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige seine Freundin empört.

"Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte habe ich dank dir schon wieder vergessen", lästerte das Mädchen, "aber: warum bei Godric starrst du Malfoy an?"

Die Braunhaarige sah ihn nun hinterhältig grinsend an und stellte befriedigt fest, wie sich Harrys Gesicht nun seltsamerweise leicht ins rosa verfärbte.

"Äh... ich überlege, wie ich Dumbledore dazu bringen kann, die Slytherins ein Krippenspiel aufführen zu lassen?", meinte der Junge-der-gerne-im-boden-versunken-wäre leicht verunsichert.

Hermine kicherte und wandte sich ab.

Seit sie und Ron endlich kapiert hatten, dass sie zusammengehörten, hatte sich das Mädchen ein wenig in Richtung Lavender und Parvati entwickelt, wie der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor stirnrunzelnd bemerkt hatte.

"Darüber reden wir noch!", raunte sie ihm zu, was Harry mit keinem guten Gefühl zurücklies.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Es war nach dem Unterricht in einem wenig begangenen Korridor, als Harry eine interessante Entdeckung machte.

Er hatte Ron und Hermine im Gemeinschaftsraum allein zurückgelassen, da er ihnen ein wenig Zeit für sich geben wollte und war auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek, um sich um seine Zaubertrankaufgaben zu kümmern.

Man musste Snape ja nicht auch noch frei Haus Gründe liefern, einen zu hassen.

Davon hatte dieser ja anscheinend schon genug...

So wandelte der Schwarzhaarige also sinnierend durch das Schloss, als er plötzlich eine Person mit silberblondem Haar vor sich im Gang bemerkte.

Sie waren allein, und Harry beschloss, sich die Sache einmal näher anzusehen, ohne Malfoy auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Leise fluchend fiel ihm jedoch ein, dass er seinen Tarnumhang nicht dabei hatte.

'Nun ja, es geht auch anders', dachte er und murmelte einen Tarnspruch.

So verhüllt schlich er sich näher an den Blonden heran, der scheinbar ohne große Bewegung mitten im Korridor stand.

'Der ist doch völlig irre geworden! Vielleicht hat er den Weg zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum vergessen?', überlegte der Grünäugige hämisch grinsend.

Er stand nun direkt vor dem Slytherin, der sich tatsächlich reichlich irre benahm.

Sein Blick huschte hin und her, er schien mit sich selbst zu reden.

Harry beugte sich etwas vor, um zu belauschen, was Malfoy wohl Interessantes zu sagen hatte.

"Zum wievielten mal denn noch, Herrgottnochmal! Lass mich endlich in Ruhe!"

Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte zurück, merkte jedoch schnell, dass die Worte nicht an ihn gerichtet schienen.

'Aber an wen dann?', fragte er sich verwundert.

'Ist er jetzt wirklich verrückt geworden? Wär ja schon fast schade um ihn...'

"Ich bin nicht dein Callum!", rief der Slytherin, die Arme in einer Geste der Verzweiflung erhoben, was dem Gryffindor half, sich wieder auf sein Gegenüber zu konzentrieren.

Mit einem kleinen Schock nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass sein Tarnzauber bereits flackerte und machte sich schleunigst an den Rückzug.

Mittlerweile sprach der Blonde nicht mehr leise:

"Wie soll ich dir denn helfen können? Tut mir leid, aber ich bin schon vergeben!"

Das interessierte den Jungen-der-neugieriger-ist-als-ihm-gut-tut nun aber doch und er drehte sich um.

"Na, mit... mit...", schwungvoll drehte Malfoy sich um und blickte Harry direkt in die Augen.

"Potter!"

Angesprochener wich leicht zurück und starrte seinen Nemesis geschockt an.

"Da würde ich aber doch gern ein Wörtchen mitreden!", entrüstete er sich lautstark, sah sich jedoch mit der Situation konfrontiert, dass er da wohl doch etwas missverstanden zu haben schien und spürte, wie er zum zweiten mal an diesem schicksalträchtigem Tage rot wurde.

"Obwohl...", murmelte der Slytherin mit gerunzelter Stirn und ein diabolisches Grinsen breitet sich

über seinem Gesicht aus.

Mit einem katzenartigen Gang bewegte er sich geschmeidig auf seinen Lieblingsgegner zu und brachte diesen dazu, immer weiter zurückzuweichen.

Dies verhinderte jedoch nach einigen Schritten eine störrische Wand, die sich Harry anscheinend früher schon zu seinem Feind gemacht hatte. (Wie anders liese sich eine so unloyale Aktion erklären?)

Nicht mal mehr eine Hand hätte nun zwischen die beiden Erzrivalen gepasst.

Der Blonde sah dem Gryffindor fest in die Augen und plötzlich bemerkte dieser einen flehenden Ausdruck darin, der durch die folgenden Worte Malfoys bestätigt werden sollte.

Fortsetzung folgt...

_ich gebs zu, es passiert nicht allzu viel... wird besser. (hoff ich doch mal... chrmchrm..)_

_irgendwie kommt harry in diesem pitel nicht so sonderlich gut weg, fällt mir auf... er wirkt nicht so besonders intelligent... ehehe. ich hoffe, ich kann diesen eindruck später noch korrigieren._

_sollte auf jeden fall nicht so rüberkommen. _

_ich meine, er wird ja mit vielen komischen sachen konfrontiert und so. _

_das ist schon anstrengend für ihn. hihi. achja, falls das hier jemand lesen sollte, der lust beta zu lesen (oder wie auch immer man genau das jetzt sagen mag...) ... melden! ;-) :8)_

_lob, kritik, morddrohungen und sonstiges wie immer (mehr oder weniger) gerne gesehen! _

_fühlt euch alle mal von mir durchgeknuddelt, ihr lieben! _

_yours faithfully,_

_owner of a lonely heart_


End file.
